


（授权翻译）在你的怀抱里

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 失眠, 小甜文, 搂搂抱抱一起睡, 木有校对, 甜到牙掉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 最近，祥生会在晚上不明原因地睡不着。幸好有碧海愿意帮他。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 3





	（授权翻译）在你的怀抱里

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632651) by [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus). 



有时候，祥生会在晚上睡不着，最近更加频繁了。也没有什么特别的原因，虽然他尝试了各种办法，但还是睡不着。

祥生的房间里没有蓝光 _（*译者注：屏幕蓝光会抑制褪黑素的释放，影响睡眠质量）_ ，下午三点过后他也没再喝任何含咖啡因的饮料，他的床十分舒适身边就摆着布丁狗抱枕，睡觉前他也泡了个长长的令人放松的澡。

他在床上滚来滚去就是没法入睡。大家都以为成员之中有睡眠问题的是瑠姬，当他有心事时，往往会熬到很晚才睡。瑠姬不睡觉自有他的理由，但是祥生却不一样。

汐恩和翔也也会熬夜看完动漫。有时候祥生会加入他们一起，因为看动漫可以分散他的注意力，不至于总担心为什么有时候睡不着这件事。而现在，宿舍十分安静。他瞥了眼手机，凌晨3:45。明天还有行程安排，所以大家都已经熟睡了——除了他。

结局是，因为实在是太累了祥生才终于睡着了一会儿，但是还是不够啊。闹钟声打断了他短暂的睡眠时间，他可能堪堪睡了两个小时。等着他的是舞蹈训练和杂志拍摄，他没办法都不去参加。两个行程都得去，他的身体状况已经让他付出了太多。之前他经常因为突如其来的失眠而请假在家休息。

半梦半醒中他草草吃了早餐开始了新的一天。本来想靠化妆遮盖一下黑眼圈，但是一想到今天晚些时候还有杂志拍摄，他还是不想浪费昂贵的防汗化妆品。他还不知道今天的拍摄主题，但是应该会启用一个和之前不同的妆容。所以他只是希望成员在问到为什么一夜之间他变成了熊猫时，自己能想到个借口吧。

确实，其他成员在坐上去练习室的车前看到祥生时都一脸担忧。“放心啦没事的，我只是昨晚看太久电影了。”他撒着谎露出了一个天衣无缝的笑容，其他人看起来相信了他的说辞。

在车上，祥生坐在了碧海旁边，后者看起来还是有些担心他。但是碧海本就寡言，所以比起询问他的状况，他只是在安全带允许的情况下尽量把这个金发男人拉近自己身边，祥生只听到他说：“睡30分钟也总比没有的强。”，祥生当然明白他的意思。那是在邀请自己把他当枕头，这样祥生就可以再休息一会。

顺势祥生把他的脑袋靠在了碧海胸前，碧海用手臂帮他调整了一个舒服的姿势。他身上传来的温暖，他沉静而放松的心跳，还有他的味道…汽车驶出停车场前，祥生就已经睡着了。

30分钟后，他听到了碧海叫他的声音。30分钟的小憩肯定还是不够，不过至少让祥生感觉比之前好些。碧海缓缓地收回了手臂，给祥生递了一罐他不怎么喜欢的功能饮料。

“你哪来的？”祥生不记得离开宿舍前他有拿着这个。

“我让翔也给我们买的。之前我们在便利店停了一下，但我不想叫醒你，所以就让其他人替我们买了点喝的。”

“谢谢。”通常情况下，祥生和其他成员一样不太喜欢这些饮料。但是为了今天的行程，他可能得靠这个撑下去了。

也许是因为车上的小睡，甚至还得归功于那个难喝的功能饮料，祥生顺利地度过了舞蹈训练。去拍摄前，他们吃午餐时，疲惫的感觉再次降临，这让祥生有点担心。去拍摄现场也是坐车去，所以他希望还能在车上打个盹。

碧海似乎也是这样想的。当他们坐上车时，碧海又一次把祥生拉进怀里。祥生马上又放松下来然后睡了过去。他甚至没有听到碧海让一成和纯喜小声一点，所以他们收敛了一点为了给祥生营造一个安静的睡眠环境。当然啦，他们继续到聊天群组里打闹去了。

到了拍摄地点，碧海把祥生叫醒，不过他觉得自己已经休息充分没什么大碍了。其他成员为了让祥生休息也都很安静。对于碧海提供给自己一个可以休息的机会祥生很是感激。要是没有碧海这个令人安心的存在，他今天肯定撑不过去。

最终，经历过前一晚的失眠，又度过了行程繁忙的一天后，祥生的背一沾上床就睡着了。第二天早上，他很高兴自己睡了一整晚，但是他又产生了新的问题。这一次不是关于失眠的，而是他在睡着的时候好像看到了什么东西，还是什么人。

那天晚上，他梦到的其实是自己一直躺在碧海的怀里。严格来说，这是一个十分无趣的梦，但是就算他对这个梦的记忆很模糊，仍让他感到温暖和满足。做了这样一个梦感觉很奇怪。祥生不是不常做梦，而是他很少做这样的梦。平常他一般会梦到未来的旅行，或者他是睡前看的某部动漫的主角，总之就是类似的内容。梦到幸福地躺在碧海怀里还是第一次…而且这也太奇怪了吧。

他喜欢碧海。但也不是一开始时候就这样，他们最先认识的时候其实相处得并不好。他们第一次见到对方是在莲的一次即兴舞蹈教学上，那时候祥生只不过是一个跟随着莲的不起眼的练习生，而碧海跟在空的身边。然而，没多久他们就开始在莲面前争抢风头，祥生也开始厌烦他的存在。不过他还是尽量保持友善。那阶段他和汐恩相处得也不是很好，如果再吵一架，这会让他看起来像是个不好相处的人。而莲最珍视大家友好相处，所以他一直没说什么。然而，决赛当夜，碧海成为了团内的一员，而祥生的朋友们被淘汰了，这让他非常生气。

尽管如此，成为了队友后他们就需要好好相处。但是最终，祥生体内积压着的情绪爆发了，他和碧海大吵了一架。当向碧海叫着说出所有他心里的想法时，他才意识到原来自己这么蠢。经历过那一次争吵后，他们迅速成为了朋友，成员们困惑的同时也感到很开心。如今，碧海应该算是他最亲近的成员，祥生对此也很开心。

现在回想起来，以前的争吵似乎显得更加愚蠢了。碧海是祥生见过的最善良的人之一，前几天他的举动也证明了这一点。碧海擅长和小孩子相处。而祥生从他小侄子小侄女身上认识到的就是能和小孩子好好相处的人都不坏。还有，碧海并不是一个喜欢冲在前面的人。团里有很多性格外向的人，而碧海有点与众不同的性格也令人耳目一新。最后，他还非常非常有趣。虽然他不像其他成员一样爱讲笑话，但是他懂得如何好好发挥自己的恶作剧才能。

但是，碧海身上的这些优点还是不足以解释为什么祥生梦到了他。前几天对他来说实在是太难了，而正是碧海帮助了他，日有所思，夜有所梦，也许正是这个事实对他耍了点小花招。这个解释虽然也不怎么令人满意，但确实是最合乎逻辑的一个了。

不管怎么说，祥生还是想因为前一天的事谢谢碧海。他真的帮了祥生大忙，而且祥生也是一个习惯报答别人恩惠的人。这天他们的行程不是很紧张，所以祥生决定邀请碧海一起吃晚饭。

祥生不是最擅长做饭的那个，但是连碧海在内的成员都对他最近买的自动煮咖喱机羡慕不已。因此，他决定邀请碧海一起来吃咖喱。

工作结束回到宿舍后，碧海先回自己房间去冲澡了，让祥生也能有足够的时间洗个澡然后准备晚餐。祥生刚做好晚餐时，碧海敲响了门。祥生迎他进门：“时间刚刚好呢，碧海。”

晚餐本身很普通。他们聊着最近的行程，一起分享最近家里的情况。晚餐后，他们都还不是很累，于是决定一起看一部碧海挑选的电影。

在吃晚餐的时候，祥生一点也不介意挨着碧海坐，但是现在，除了电影的光线照亮了房间之外没有其他任何光亮，他才意识到原来自己和碧海坐得那么近。他梦里的那些片段开始在脑海中闪回，幸好房间够暗，因为祥生确信他现在的脸是红的。不知道该怎么处理这种感受，祥生抓过布丁狗然后紧紧抱在了怀里。

“是电影吓到你了吗？”碧海最后问祥生。

这部电影其实并不是很恐怖，情节比较沉重，碧海一贯喜欢这样的电影。但是，吓到祥生的是自己对碧海异样的情感。“我没事，但是布丁狗有点怕怕。”

“布丁狗好可怜呀。”碧海说着拍了拍布丁狗的脑袋，然后拍了拍祥生的。

当他们看完第二部电影时，碧海有点累了想回自己房间去，但是祥生还很清醒。担心又是一个不眠之夜的焦虑之情从他心中冒了出来，连碧海都看出了他的担心。

“祥生，最近晚上睡得着吗？”

碧海很担心他，但是祥生并不想让他担心。在他还没弄清楚无法入睡的原因前不打算和别人分享这件事。不过就算他弄清楚了，他也不确定要不要和别人说。“当然啦，我昨晚睡了八个小时呢。”

“但是再前一晚呢？你看起来真的状态很差，而且你在车上都需要小睡一下。每周至少有一天你看起来像是晚上睡不着。”

一周一次？真的有变得那么糟糕吗？祥生感到惊讶。但是他知道最近次数好像增多了。“没事的，有时候才会那样。”

“你试过什么办法克服它吗？”碧海还是很关心，他看着祥生的样子让他不得不说了实话。

“什么都试过了。”祥生坦白，“但都没什么用。”

“情况不太妙啊。”祥生也明白，但光是明白也找不到解决办法。

“我也知道情况不太妙。但是就是找不到解决方法。会自己好起来的吧。瑠姬的失眠也自己就好了，对吧？”

“这倒是，不过那是因为他不再担心本田没有出道了。那么，你在再担心什么呢？”

祥生是真的没有头绪。那些睡不着的夜晚，祥生只对一件事情感到焦虑，那就是到底什么时候才能睡着。而且，他也没有像瑠姬一样担心那些没有出道的朋友。他唯一关心的是自己现在的处境，他每天努力工作也是为了改善这个情况。“我也不知道。”

“那就让我来帮帮你吧。”碧海从沙发上坐到了祥生的床上，然后拍了拍他旁边的位子。

祥生一时之间不知道怎么解释眼前的情况。“什么意思？”

“在车上时，你在我怀里睡得可香了。所以，我们来试试是不是在你床上也一样吧。”

如果前一晚他没有梦到那些内容，他绝对会因为这个提议笑出来，然而此时他脸红了，没法做出下一步动作。“碧海，我对此表示怀疑…”

“别怀疑了，祥生。就试试嘛。我又不会吃了你，除非你自己要求的。”那一瞬间碧海露出了自己帅气的笑容，每当他这么笑时总是能看到他的犬齿，这让他看起来有点像一个猎手。但是祥生知道恰恰相反。他做这一切只是出于对祥生的关心。与此同时，祥生感觉这件事对他来说还是太难了。他的心跳开始加速了。难道是因为碧海吗？还是因为他对失眠的焦虑？又或者是那晚的梦还在扰乱着他的心？祥生毫无头绪。

最终，他还是躺进了碧海怀里。两个人都躺在祥生的小床上，因为尺寸太小了他们不得不紧紧靠在一起，碧海的手臂也紧紧圈着祥生，他可以感觉到碧海的胸膛贴着自己的后背。

祥生只比碧海矮两公分，但是他觉得自己在碧海怀里显得很娇小。可能是因为碧海最近锻炼多了点肌肉的缘故。祥生也有肌肉，但是因为以前就跳舞，他的身材很单薄。所以他才是被抱着的那个吧。

祥生花了一点时间来适应眼下的状况，但是最终一切还是和他梦到的那样。碧海的存在让他感到安心。他身上传来的温暖，他的味道，他整个人的存在再次发挥了魔力。祥生感觉很安心也很舒服。虽然几分钟前还十分清醒，但此时他的眼皮越来越沉。

第二天早上，祥生醒来时发现他的脸整个埋在碧海的胸口。一瞬间他有点惊慌，过了一会儿他才想起来昨晚发生的事。意识到发生了什么后，他立刻变得尴尬起来，他简直想挖个洞把自己埋起来。然而碧海的手臂仍然抱着他。

“早上好，天使。”碧海用沙哑的声音向他问好。听起来碧海也一样刚醒，很可能是因为感受到了他的动作。祥生还是不由得感谢面前这个帮他在晚上睡着的人——而且刚睡醒的碧海声音在某种程度上听来好性感啊，他这样想着。

“早上好。我把你吵醒了吗？”祥生从床上爬起来后就准备道歉，而碧海看起来似乎很满意。

“没有，没关系。”碧海打了个哈欠说道，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“睡得很好。”除了眼前这个尴尬的场景外，祥生觉得一切都好。昨晚让他感到很放松，也让他充满了电来面对新的一天——这都要感谢碧海。“谢谢你。”

“如果是祥生的话，我随时都愿意提供帮助。”碧海甜甜地笑着。“随时我指的是任何时候。下次你再睡不着的话，可以来我的房间。钥匙就在门毯下面。”

“碧海，我觉得我不能…”

“你当然可以的。我刚刚给你准许了。”碧海试图将祥生拉得更近。“你看起来很需要。你很寂寞，不是吗？”

好问题。祥生不是第一次住在宿舍里了。他在美国学舞蹈时也是，还有参加PDJ时，不过那些日子都很短。但是在家里的时候他也拥有自己的房间，和姐姐睡在一张床上已经是好多年前的事情了。因此，他排除了这个理由。他继续思考着，感觉最近好像确实有些寂寞。

没有一个成员发现他因为生病缺席了一首歌的录音，因此那时候也没有人站出来维护他。而且，因为要保持社交距离，某种程度上他和家人还有朋友也有些疏远了，因此寂寞孤独的情绪最终堆积了起来。“我想是的。”

“你应该早点承认。莲和瑠姬以前没有对你说过同样的话吗？”

“他们说过。”祥生以为他在这方面已经有进步了。最近他会和别人分享自己的困扰了，不过似乎还是不够。

“不要犹豫，当你需要陪伴时随时都可以来找我。”碧海轻轻抚摸着祥生的头发，仿佛想要确认自己是多关心祥生。碧海身上温柔的一面就是最终让祥生喜欢上了他的原因。

“没问题。但是为什么是你？不是其他成员。”尽管他喜欢碧海，喜欢和他亲近，但是他知道有时也需要依靠一下其他成员。上一次他把烦恼都只告诉一个人的时候，结局可并不顺利。

“因为只有我对祥生的爱100%。”碧海笑得满脸得意，祥生忍不住轻轻向他胸口挥了一拳。

“快别饭撒了。没人在看呢。”

“谁说这是饭撒了。”

“金城碧海，说话注意点。”祥生一边笑着他的搞笑举动一边挣脱了他的怀抱。

“啊你不知道我还能说更多呢。”碧海也跟着大笑起来，但是还是沉浸在他的角色里。碧海总能眼睛眨都不眨就说出这种让人不好意思的台词，这也是他的天赋之一。

“别说了我可不想听。”

“难道你不爱我吗？”碧海佯装撅起了嘴，用小狗狗般可怜的眼神看着祥生，祥生见状笑得更大声了。

“你怎么能质疑我。我对你的爱也是100%。”实际上，这是他们最近在采访中说过的一段对话。采访结束后，他们都因为这俗气的对话笑出了声——就像现在这样。

“那我们结婚吧。”

“少来了。”对于祥生来说，碧海是一个治愈的存在，但是他首先要克服自己的失眠——靠着碧海的帮助，也许多些在他怀里醒来的早晨也未尝不可。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文作者注：  
> 又见面了～  
> 希望i10能把这篇文章看成是我对于昨天那篇的道歉。  
> 感谢JJ的访谈，我现在正沉浸在skysei里，所以我想要为他们写一些可可爱爱的清水文。  
> 就酱。  
> See you～
> 
> P.S. 有一天我会写完“So What”的。
> 
> -
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> *在这篇文章的前一天作者发表了一篇103/skykumi。sky患有花吐症，但是最后takumi没有喜欢上他，而是和ren结婚了，所以应该算是一篇be。有机会可以读一下～叫做Let me the flowers that bring you happiness （https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617159）所以她为给了sky一个be而道歉，就写了这篇超绝可爱的文。
> 
> *So What是作者另外一篇连载中的cp文，主要cp：23/58/46
> 
> ****非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
